


Pretend

by hit_the_books



Series: Dreams from the Bunker's SPN Writing Challenge Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Season/Series 12, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Castiel, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Ships It, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Hayride, It's For a Case, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean's left Sam and Castiel to investigate a haunted hayride by themselves. But when Sam and Cas decide to play up being a couple, Sam realizes that what they have is anything but fake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the final round of [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/). My partner was [dragonpressgraphics](http://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com/) / [pherryt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt).
> 
> Thanks to [outoftheashes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes) for betaing for me.

Fall crisp evening air chills Sam’s breath in front of him as he and Castiel wait by the park shelter that a hayride will be starting from. Dean had begged off taking part in the hayride, saying something about allergies, but Sam isn’t sure how much of his brother’s claims are true. It just seemed awful convenient that he suddenly couldn’t take part and at least help them determine if there really is a case. They’re meant to be out here in Greensfelder Park, St Louis County, Missouri, to investigate a haunting, but as several couples wait with them by the shelter, Sam can’t help thinking at the ridiculousness of a hayride being haunted.

The wagon for the hayride is meant to be an antique, but it had taken a ride all by itself just the previous week. No hills had been involved, but Dean had identified that the wagon had been involved in a fatal accident back in 1919 and the victim had been cremated afterwards. A possessed wagon isn’t something anyone really wants wandering about. It hadn’t killed anyone yet, but as always it was only a matter of time before Francis Peak took the wagon for another ride.

Waiting for the hayride to appear, Castiel and Sam look the part, both in plaid, jeans, boots and canvas jackets. Sam had pulled Castiel’s outfit together from his and Dean’s clothes, hoping that Cas wouldn’t stick out so much if he didn’t have his usual suit and trenchcoat on. But they were still drawing unwanted attention.

“Sam, people are staring at us,” Castiel points out, voice low, almost a growl, jolting Sam from his thoughts.

They are standing beside five other couples made of one man and one woman. Sam knows where their collective train of thought is going, knows it very well, because these exact same expressions have greeted Dean and Sam when they’ve worked other cases and been mistaken for a couple. But where Sam would groan and roll his eyes at the mistake when matched with Dean, there’s something about people thinking he’s with Cas that makes his stomach flip a little.

“Sam, why are people people staring at us?”

Swallowing awkwardly, Sam side eyes the other people waiting for the hayride to show up. If only they’d been able to track down where the wagon was stored before the ride, they could have checked it and potentially burned the wagon to a cinder by now. “Uh, they think we’re a couple, Cas.”

Castiel takes his time mulling over Sam’s revelation. Finally the seraph nods, reaches out to Sam’s right hand and twines their fingers together, making invisible sparks zing across Sam’s skin and his breath stutter in his chest.

“Cas?” Sam squeaks out.

“We should do our most to not look out of place, Sam. That’s why I’m wearing this, right?” Castiel gestures to his outfit and Sam feels a tug at his chest as he thinks about the simple fact that that blue plaid is his, and Cas is wearing it and that it matches his eyes.

“Right, we should try to fit in,” replies Sam. _And hope no one’s a homophobe_ , Sam thinks to himself.

Castiel nods, seemingly pleased that Sam agrees. From the distance, comes the clip-clop of hooves sounding through the surrounding woods, and Sam and Cas turn in unison to see the wooden, hay ladened wagon being pulled towards them by a pair of draft horses. Lanterns strung from poles on corners of the wagon light it up and if Sam is being truthful: it does look quite cosy and romantic. The seraph at his elbow leans in a little closer and Sam can smell Castiel over the chill Fall air. He smells a little of Sam, but also like thunder that’s about to roll and the first snow of winter, and long summer days spent in a cornfield. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Sam feels warm, skin tingling more.

He wants to kiss Cas. If Castiel turned just a tiny bit more towards him, he could reach that goal, but the wagon is stopping now and they are being called to climb on and hand over their fares for the ride, ten dollars each. The ride had been advertised as having warm cider at a rest point, and suddenly the idea of drinking warm cider with Cas is very appealing. _Maybe by a log fire…_

“Sam?” Castiel asks impatiently, tugging on Sam’s hand. Tumbling out of his thoughts, Sam realizes it’s their turn to get up on the wagon. He lets himself be led over to the patiently waiting driver and hands over their fares.

There’s a dizzying moment as Castiel reminds Sam of his strength, holding a hand out for Sam and pulling him up onto the wagon. They end up at the back, in a corner away from the prying eyes of everyone else, unless they look over their shoulder. Sam’s about to ask Cas if he’s picking up anything yet—his presence a substitute for cracking out an EMF reader to check the wagon and drawing even more attention—but he’s stopped by the driver handing out blankets to all of the couples.

Mimicking the other couples, Castiel takes their green woolen blanket and spreads it over his and Sam’s stretched legs as they sit on the hay bales that line the bottom of the wagon. Sam doesn’t need any prompting to be more coupley, he naturally leans in to Castiel, laying his head on the seraph's shoulder. Castiel wraps his arm around Sam as if it’s the most normal thing for him to do. There’s a tiny voice in the back of Sam’s head, telling him he is being an utter dork, but Sam shushes it and settles into a slight daze as the ride gets underway.

After having Castiel banished from the Bunker by that Men of Letters… _bitch_ , post rescue, Sam had monopolized Castiel’s time whenever he’d stopped by the Bunker. They’d already caught up on _Stranger Things_ together and spending any time with Castiel had become something to be cherished. In the moment that Castiel had been expelled by Toni, Sam had realized something very important: he’d been into Cas for a very long time, despite everything they had put each other through.

Now that Sam thinks back on how things have progressed over the weeks and months since, he realizes Dean and his mom have both been giving them space to be together. Sam has previously been afraid to start anything, unsure if Castiel feels the same way, but as the ride starts to wind its way through the park: Sam can’t help noticing just how into this couple’s guise Castiel is. Castiel’s stroking Sam’s side as he holds him and it feels so _real_.

But no, they have a case to work first. Sam takes a breath and asks, “Picking up anything, Cas?”

Castiel gently nods. “There is a spirit here. It would explain how the wagon moved itself through the town without Abigail and Violet last Tuesday.”

“Abigail and Violet?”

“The draft horses pulling us along. On the left is Abigail and on the right is Violet,” Castiel explains like this is common knowledge.

“How do you… know this?”

“I introduced myself to them before climbing aboard.”

 _Of course he did, because this is Cas_ , Sam thinks to himself. “Oh, okay. What’s the deal with the spirit?”

“Well, as the matter that ties them to this plane is most likely buried under innumerable layers of paint, we should...” Castiel leans in a little closer and whispers in Sam’s ear, “Probably burn the wagon.”

Castiel’s closeness as he whispers makes the hairs on Sam’s neck stand up. The other couples in front of them are cuddling and kissing, and Sam can’t help himself when he says, “Well, we better keep playing along for now,” and then tilts his face so he can capture Castiel’s lips with his own.

The seraph just sits there in shock and Sam’s about to pull away when Castiel kisses back, pulling Sam closer to him. Lips flexing experimentally and eagerly, Sam refuses to believe this is Cas keeping up appearances as he deepens their kiss and flicks his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Neither of them had to go this far, but they are and Sam can feel himself getting a little hard under their shared woolen blanket. Sam wants to roll in the hay and so much more with Castiel, but they’re not alone. So instead he gently whimpers into Castiel’s mouth and hopes that once they’ve dealt with the wagon they can do more than talk about what’s going on.

Kiss ending, Castiel stares down into Sam’s eyes, the nearest lamp like a glowing orb inside them and licks his lips. There’s no missing just how blown Castiel’s pupils are, though Sam’s pretty sure his are wider from more than just being in low light.

“Cas, I… Was that okay?”

Castiel nods slowly. “It was very okay, Sam.”

“Do you wanna do that—” but Sam doesn’t get to finish as Castiel dives in and starts kissing him again. Tongue eagerly slipping between Sam’s slightly parted lips, Castiel practically tongue fucks into Sam’s mouth. Stifling a moan as best he can, Sam’s not entirely sure how the two of them are going to keep their hands off of each other long enough to burn the wagon.

There’s over eight years of something that’s been quietly building up until now and it feels like they need to drop everything and play catch up. Cas breaks the kiss and a long line of drool hangs between their mouths until it breaks, but Sam’s not aware of this as he gazes into Castiel’s—thanks to the the lamps—glittering blue eyes. The seraph gently strokes Sam’s side.

No one’s paying them any attention and Sam finds himself scooting as close to Castiel as he can. “Cas,” Sam starts, trying to figure out how to explain what’s going on, “I’m not pretending.”

A playful smile lights up Castiel’s face and for a split second he almost looks bashful before replying, “Neither am I.”

The two of them stay like that as the hayride progresses, curled in on one another, senses distantly on alert for the ghost that might make an appearance. But nothing happens. The ride takes half an hour and then finally they reach the place where the warm cider and campfire has been set up, the wife of their driver waiting to greet them. Drinks are served in metal camping mugs, the temperature just right and everyone picks a fallen log to sit on. A few of the couples cluster together to talk, but Sam and Castiel keep their distance, sat on a log with the wagon in view.

Feed bags are attached to the faces of the horses as the driver checks them over. It doesn’t even feel like they’re working a case, everything is just so _nice_ and Sam is having some trouble dealing with this. But Cas is adamant that there’s a spirit attached to that wagon.

Holding his mug of warm cider between his hands, Sam says quietly, “Once we get back to where we started, we’ll wait in the car and then follow the wagon back to where it’s kept.”

“Yes. We should make sure that we take it somewhere far away from Abigail and Violet—they will not like smelling the smoke or seeing any flames.” Castiel takes a sip of his cider.

Sam nods in agreement. “Good idea. Still, the ghost might try something so we need to be careful.”

Castiel places a reassuring hand on Sam’s right knee and squeezes it. The gesture seems almost alien, coming from Castiel, but Sam appreciates the sentiment behind it. He covers Castiel’s hand with his own and squeezes back. They’re only meant to be stopped here for another twenty minutes and then the horses will stake them back to where they all started.

Feeling Castiel beside him, Sam fidgets a little, hands nervously stroking the sides of his cup. “Cas, how long have you… uh… how long?”

“How long what, Sam?”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Sam looks at Cas and asks, “How long have you… been into me?”

The seraph tilts his head a little as he mulls over Sam’s question. “You mean been attracted to you?”

Sam nods.

“I have always liked you Sam, but I suppose our time together since Gadreel was removed from you... intensified my feelings.” Castiel frowns a little, like he’s wondering if what he said is right. For Sam it’s more than right. He puts his cider down and reaches out to stroke the side of the angel’s face.

“Same,” Sam says in a whisper and leans in to kiss Castiel. It’s a brief press of lips and then they pull apart, only to cuddle closer together until it’s time for them to leave.

The journey back to where they started is one long stretch of Castiel wrapped in Sam’s arms while they stay warm under their blanket. Sam’s a little unsure what the night’s discovery means for the two of them, but he’s willing to worry about that only once the sun is high in the sky again.

Reaching the shelter where the ride started, they get off the wagon with everyone else. Sam casually approaches the driver as he checks over the horses. “Thanks for a wonderful evening… Say, how far you got to drive back now?”

The man turns and warily regards Sam, glancing back towards Castiel, then seems to settle on responding to him. “Just a ten minute ride to Williams Farm. So these two, Sara and I will be tucked up in no time.”

“Sara… that was your wife serving the cider, wasn’t it?” Sam asks, trying to keep things polite and also working to wind down the conversation.

“Yep, that was my Sara. Obviously she gets there by car, but it works.”

“Yes it does. Well thank you for a lovely evening…”

“Harold. Same to you,” says Harold, dismissing Sam before continuing to check his horses.

Hurrying back over to Castiel, Sam motions for the seraph to follow him as he leads the way back to the car. “Where are we going?” asks Castiel.

“Williams Farm, it’s about ten minutes from here by horse.” Sam digs out his cell and finds the farm easily enough on Google Maps.

Reaching the Impala, Sam drives them carefully towards Williams Farm before the wagon gets there. Taking a side road, they leave the car safely out of view and pick up what they need to handle the wagon. It’s another twenty minutes of waiting, hidden in the farm yard, before Harold returns with the wagon. Sara is already in the house.

Harold takes his time sorting out Abigail and Violet, but after an hour and a half of reaching the farm—Sam and Castiel can finally take care of business. Climbing out of their hiding place between two small barns, they creep round to the barn where they saw Harold store the wagon. For a moment, Sam’s uncertain how they’re going to move it out of the way without horses, but then Castiel undoes the break. The angel reaches out for the fixings on the front and starts pulling the wagon out of the barn with ease.

Directing Castiel to a field that’s a good half mile from the house and farm yard, Sam uncorks the can of salt in his hand. The field is nothing but tilled earth at the moment, so the fire they’re about to start won’t spread. Castiel steps away from the wagon and the wooden structure starts to shake.

“Shit, c’mon Cas.” Sam passes Castiel the small gas tank he has with him and Castiel starts to slosh gasoline over the wagon while Sam showers it with salt.

Just as Sam’s about to throw a lit book of matches onto the wagon, the ghost of Francis Peak wavers into view and then Sam tosses the flaming matches onto the wagon. The wagon lights up instantly, and Sam and Castiel stand back away from the licking flames. Francis’s ghost gives them a dejected look and then turns into a puff of ash and embers.

The job’s done. It takes Sam a second to realize this, and then he grabs Castiel and drags him back to where they parked the Impala.

Anticipation simmers throughout Sam, making him warm and desperate as they reach the Impala and get inside. Sam’s not sure how he manages to drive back to the motel that Dean’s waiting for them at, but he manages it. The sound of the Impala has Dean poking his head out of the door to his and Sam’s room.

“Hey, Sammy, it go okay?” Dean calls across the lot.

“Yeah, fine. Sorry, uh, yeah,” Sam supplies pathetically as Castiel grips his hand and yanks him along the lot towards the room that has been booked out for Cas.

Maybe Dean’s eyes boggle at them. And then maybe his face quirks into a knowing grin. Or at least that what Sam thinks he sees, but he’s unsure. Before he can wonder at anything else, he’s being pulled into Castiel’s room, the door’s slammed shut behind him and Castiel is pressing him up against it as he nips at Sam’s neck and the slither of clavicle his shirts have left exposed. Thoughts try to come together in Sam’s head, but his blood is heading south and he’s revelling in the way Castiel is taking control. The closeness of Cas fills Sam’s nostrils with that sharp tang you get just before a storm hits—alien and yet so undeniably Cas, especially with the rasp of his stubble against Sam’s skin.

At some point a lamp was switched on and now in the low light Sam catches a glimpse of Castiel’s eyes, his fierce blue irises a thin line against the deep depths of his pupils. But Sam isn’t given a chance to think about just how far gone Castiel is, because his kiss swollen lips are trailing kisses on the underside of Sam’s jaw, left to right. The seraph pauses on the right side of Sam’s neck and then starts to gently bite down, sucking and licking, pressure increasing as Castiel marks him. Marks Sam where anyone can see it—this knowledge sends shiver down Sam’s spine.

“Please,” Sam whimpers, unsure what he’s begging for.

Cock straining against the inside of his jeans, Sam tries to rub himself against Cas and get a little friction going. Obligingly, Castiel presses his left thigh between Sam’s legs and they start rocking together against the door, making the wood creak in its frame. Breath stuttering, Sam gives himself over to the sensation of their bodies rutting against each other as Castiel’s mouth makes a claim. Moans the second he feels Castiel’s hardness pressing to the side of his own.

Castiel pulls back from Sam’s neck and Sam gasps out, “Cas!”

Blown eyes take in Sam; Castiel smirks at the mark he’s left and gives Sam a look that is anything but angelic. “Here,” Cas orders, voice rumbling through every fiber of Sam. The seraph drags Sam over to the queen sized bed that dominates the room and makes him stand in front of it.

Quickly, Castiel strips both of them and then pushes Sam down on the bed, mouth now free to explore all of Sam. Stubbly cheeks rub against Sam’s chest and down his stomach, Castiel’s mouth clearly having one destination in mind: Sam’s hard cock. The knowledge that Castiel’s warm, wanting mouth is about to reach the tip of his massive length causes Sam to blurt out a tiny drop of pre-come. And then the thin pearly-ness is gone—Castiel’s mouth eating it up and swallowing the tip of Sam’s cock.

Sucking at him like he’s a popsicle, Castiel glances up to Sam and gives him a look that would almost appear innocent if the seraph wasn’t devouring him. Sam reaches down to Castiel’s head and grips his hair with his right hand, but he doesn’t start shoving Cas’s mouth down on him. Free hand gripping the sheets, Sam uses his right hand to help let Cas know when he’s doing something right.

Cas wetly pulls off the tip of Sam’s cock for a second and Sam wonders what he’s about to do. There’s an uncertain look in Castiel’s eyes and Sam pushes himself up on the backs of his arms and gives the seraph an enquiring look. “What is it?”

“We’re not… this is not too fast for you, is it?” Castiel shifts and kneels on the bed, his cock jutting upwards, glistening with pre-come.

“It’s only too fast if you don’t want to be doing this right now.”

Gently nodding, Castiel uncurls from himself and turns around, presenting his back to Sam. He looks over his shoulder and asks, “You would tell me if any of this were too much?”

“I’m a big boy, Cas, if I’m not on board, I’ll let you know.” Sam smiles at his friend.

Giving Sam a wicked look, Cas smiles and— _oh my god, is that a wink?!_ —says, “Yes, you certainly are a _big boy_.” And it’s the cheesiest of lines Sam has ever heard, but Cas’s deep voice just makes it drip with desire.

Sam’s about to reply, and then Castiel is suddenly straddling him. Working to stretch his body out over Sam’s. Mouth near Sam’s cock and Castiel’s cock near Sam’s mouth. Until he had a face full of Cas, Sam had not known just how much he wanted to wrap his lips around the seraph. Now as Castiel’s leaking cock hovers over his mouth, filling Sam’s senses with Castiel’s musk, Sam knows he’s the one who should start.

Laying back down against the pillows, Sam reaches up and grabs Castiel’s hips and lowers his gorgeous cock down to his mouth. He swallows Cas in one go—the thick hardness of Cas settling down his throat like Sam’s mouth was made for sucking the angel off—and Castiel lets out a wrecked moan.

Achingly hard himself, Sam juts his hips up towards Castiel and soon cries around his mouthful of Cas as the angel swallows him down. They still for a moment, their heavy breaths the only sounds in the room. Sam breaks the quiet, moaning as he pushes Castiel’s hips gently away from him, making Castiel’s cock drag along his mouth and his angel gets with the programme then, head matching the rhythm Sam’s begun.

Limbs and mouths working in unison, Sam happily sucks Castiel down as the angel almost pulls off of him. Their bodies seesaw together, sweat prickling along their skin. Sam works Cas over, tongue teasing the angel’s slit and under his glans whenever Cas’s cock isn’t buried in his mouth, making pre-come bead onto his tongue. The saltiness of Cas is pure sweetness to Sam and he eagerly chases Castiel’s taste.

Hips pulling tight around his head, Sam can tell Castiel is close. Greedily, Sam pulls Castiel down onto him and Castiel pops off of Sam’s cock. The sudden shift drives Castiel’s cock deep down Sam’s throat and mouth. Pushing Cas away a little, Sam pulls himself up, hanging onto Castiel’s thighs, and bobs his mouth up and down Cas faster than before. Depth is no longer the point—it’s all about speed.

Breathy moans and gasps accompany Sam’s handiwork; Castiel is shaking above him. Then Cas starts doing the same to Sam, mouth eagerly working him over. The two of them hold each other tight, hips equally stuttering against the other as they blow and suck, wetly working each other to orgasm.

Just as he feels Castiel’s stomach tighten above him, Sam’s toes curl and his breath catches in his chest. And they’re both coming, vision blurring, crying around each other’s fat cocks as they spill down each other’s throats without warning the other. Sam drinks Castiel down and Castiel sucks him dry.

Once they’re done, Castiel gently rolls off of Sam and switches round so his head is by Sam’s. They kiss, tasting each other and Sam wraps Castiel up in his arms and holds his naked body close. Skin slick with sweat, Sam still happily rubs his face against Cas’s neck, breathing in the seraph’s unique scent.

At some point Sam must fall asleep, because when he wakes up, he’s being held in Castiel’s arms, blankets pulled over both of them. Castiel is softly brushing his fingers through Sam’s hair, soothing Sam and making wakefulness seem pointless.

“Go back to sleep,” Castiel murmurs and so Sam does, safe in the arms of his angel, confident that this is no longer pretend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos is appreciated and I will endeavor to respond to comments.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Find this fic on Tumblr [here](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/150965348260/pretend).


End file.
